From a Box
by Asakihe
Summary: Random pairings drawn from a box, literally. Might have Shounenai and Shoujoai. Chpter three finally up.
1. MacchixHoro

Heya all! This fic is actually for my practice at writing romance (possibly with yaoi and yuri). I really suck at that! X.X Hence the title, this IS made of random parings. Before you flame because they seem too horrible or weird to you, IT ISN'T MY FAULT! X.X! Blame it on the box! Yes, the pairings are drawn from a box. The stories are made of plotless and pointless ramblings from the top of my head.

So far, the following people included in the box are:

Ren  
Hao  
Horohoro  
Lyserg  
Yoh  
Jun  
Marion  
Elisa  
Pyron  
Anna  
Kanna  
Nichrome  
Tamao  
Pilica  
Macchi  
Faust

If there is a main character that I forgot or one that you would like me to put in there, please review!

Moving on...

**Pairing: **MacchixHorohoro  
**Rating: **K+  
**Title: **Hide and Seek

**

* * *

**

Far, far away from the setting, a random person watched the shadow of two people playing tag. Things seemed to spike up or melt down during their game. The random person shook his head. "Kids these days..." He then disappeared from view because the author was too lazy to concentrate on some random character.

At where the setting was, Macchi could be seen chasing after a person with purple hair that stuck up in one point, which, _was _pretty terrifying for the human eye.

Back to the point.

Said person was running, stopping each few moments to call out an attack in the alley way. No matter how many swords had popped up from the ground, the girl just kept running after the other. Completely ignoring a blue blob running on the top of the place which was trying to call out his name, he concentrated on running like hell.

Having to come to a dead end, the purple haired boy backed up against the wall. Was this really the end? He was actually _terrified _for once; this girl had dogged all of his attacks, and most of all...

She had orange hair!

He almost put his hand up in defeat when he remembered that radiating off signs of defeat wasn't the smartest thing to do when you were cornered and about to die. The enemy won't give sympathy to you.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Goodbye, Milk."

He took one final sip of it before handing it to Macchi – that is, until a blurry blue blob stopped him. "Ren, damnit! Didn't you hear me call you from the roof!" The blob, more commonly known as idiot or Horohoro turned around to face Macchi. "And you, you didn't have to almost KILL someone just to achieve a glass of milk!" Expecting the girl to kill him there and then, he got into a 'run like hell' position, but was surprised when he saw the stunned look on the girl's face.

Especially the thin stream on blood running down from her nose.

"YOU CHEATED!" She screamed, then ran off.

**

* * *

**

I have to admit, that was very lame. BUT! I'll try!

Please flame or review!


	2. PyronxRen

Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Here's my excuse: Due to the death of my Internet, I have also been wrecked up. Gomen nasai, minna-san. (

Just for a warning, **this chapter is shonen-ai. **Don't kill me if it sucks!

Also, thanks to Ren F and Spirit of Darkness, there are two new people on the list! Here it is so far:

Ryu  
Chocolove  
Ren  
Hao  
Horohoro  
Lyserg  
Yoh  
Jun  
Marion  
Elisa  
Pyron  
Anna  
Kanna  
Nichrome  
Tamao  
Pilica  
Macchi  
Faust

Anyways...

**Pairing: **PyronxRen  
**Rating: **K+  
**Title: **Coat

* * *

"But Ren-sama..."

"No."

"Please, Ren-sama..."

"No."

"But Jun-sama told me to..."

"NO!" Finally snapping, Ren twisted around, a snare plastered on his face. "I said_ no_! I'm obviously _not _going to wear that...that _thing!" _A disgusted look on his face, Ren pointed at the article of clothing that Pyron was holding. "I won't even touch it!"

It was a coat. It was pretty cute, being pink and fluffy and all...but he would think that only if he were insane. Ren had nothing to admit. "But Ren-sama, you might get sick! You _need _this coat to survive this rain!" Cried the obviously exaggerating Pyron. Ren twitched. "Pyron, all I can see is bright pink _ugliness _radiating off that thing!" He argued. No way in hell was he going to wear that thing. Not even if it was the last thing on earth.

Okay, maybe. But only _if _that happens.

The corpse opened his mouth to protest, but Ren beat him to it. Snatching the coat, he growled. "What, would _you _wear it?" The other had nothing to say. Ren smirked. He thought that he had won. "But Ren-sama, you _are_ valuing your masculinity over not getting wet and sick...and I wouldn't really need it, anyways..." Ren turned around, back facing Pyron not wanting him to see the blank "Oh." face he had on.

There was silence.

Ren blinked. "Well," Pyron started, "If it was Black would you wear it?" Feed up, Ren attempted to rip up the thing. "_This,_" He complained, pointing at the object, "Is a _coat. I,_" He continued and he glared, "am strong enough to _not _wear a coat." Pyron blinked. "What if it was a sweater?" The spike of Ren's hair grew. The coat was flung at Pyron as Ren proceeded to run away from the insanity.

Pyron blinked again as the coat fell over his head. Taking it off, he chased after the other. "Ren-sama!" He called, running towards said person, attracting a lot of attention. But he keep chasing anyways, not even stopping when the traffic light turned red. "NO!" Ren called back, obviously irritated.

He ran faster, feeling the presence on the corpse coming closer. He was almost out of breath when suddenly, the presence seemed to fall back. Abruptly, he turned around. And could barely hold back his laughter.

There Pyron was, probably just a bit weaker than Ren himself, soaked in a puddle of water. He had obviously slipped. The only thing that wasn't wet was the hat, for Pyron had held it dearly. Ren walked up to him, a triumphed smirk on his face. Pyron just stared as the two of them stood/sat in silence.

Finally, Ren held out his hand. Pyron continued staring. Was Ren being _nice_? It was almost worse than inhuman. Ren seemed to catch the thought, for he looked away as if in embarrassment. "Don't think of anything," He started, "I just don't want to grow old waiting for you to get up." Pyron blinked, then smiled. "Hai, sure."

Both hands reaching up, he was pulled from his sitting position. Though it looked like that he was the only one for embarrassment, his smile stretched wider. Ren couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What now, Pyron?" He asked, frustrated. Pyron just smiled even wider as he gave Ren's hand a squeeze.

Ren felt fluffiness and looked down to see pink.

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it: This sucked. I'm sorry.

Oh, and incase you didn't get it, Ren was touching the coat when he had vowed to never do that earlier. Yeah...

XO Please flame or review.


	3. KannaxHao

I'm sosososososososo vrey sorry! T T I got a new computer, but then it restarded 10 times and over last night, and while I was typing, popups fills my screen every five seconds, literally. Well anyways, I'm very sorry! I'll hide now.

But before I hide, thanks to Magic Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan, Manta is now added onto the list! Here it is:

Ryu

Chocolove

Ren

Hao

Horohoro

Lyserg

Yoh

Jun

Marion

Elisa

Pyron

Anna

Kanna

Nichrome

Tamao

Pilica

Macchi

Faust

Marco

Manta

Um...since part of this genre is general, and I can't think of anything humourus with the following paring, I guess I'll just write angst...which I suck at. Well, I suck at humour equally, so I guess that's okay. I'm going to hide again

**Paring: KannaxHao**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Angst**

**Title: Burst of Flame**

**Warning: Spoilers for the ending! And OOCness.

* * *

**

"Hao-sama," She breathed, hesitated; bowed, then left.

_Where are you?_

**

* * *

**

"Kanna, get your butt up here! Hao-sama is waiting!" The voice of Macchi snapped Kanna from her thoughts. "Yeah, yeah..." She muttered, getting up from her sitting position. "Come on, Kanna! Hurry up!" Apparently, her mutter was not loud enough for someone who was only less than a meter away to hear. "OKAY, SHUT UP!" Sighing, her stretched and dragged a pouting Macchi up the hill. "Look who needs to hurry up now." "Shut up."

Upon reaching the top of the hill, Kanna sighed again. _What the hell was I thinking? _"Kanna, stop sighing! You're getting old already. And stop dragging me by the ear! It hurts, you know." Macchi continues to ramble on, and doesn't stop when Hao was in sight. Kanna stops. "Hao-sama," She breathed, hesitated; bowed, then –

"Macchi, Kanna." _He said Macchi's name first. _"Mari has already left; where were you two?" He asks the question, and neither answers. Sooner or later, he'd wave his hand in dismissal of their explaination, stating how it was not important, when he asked them in the first place. Just as predicted, he waved his hand. "Nevermind. You know me too well." He chuckled, eyes squinting into a curve for a smile; squinted just enough so that a thin line was opened, opened enough so that he could still see them. _He doesn't trust us enough. _The smile stayed, and he opened his eyes. There was no forced edge to it; over a thousand years of practise. "Go now, to the village. To _there._" He couldn't speak in strait, clear sentances anymore; purposely, he spoke in riddles, until it became a habbit.He thought in riddles; if one could read his mind, they might not even understand it.

Nodding, the two left, disappearing; to the land of the stars. And they'd watch as Hao took the proclaimed win, stealing his own brother's soul – or, in his words, completing himself. _To complete – it meant the end, didn't it? _It was sick, of course – but they enjoyed it. _Hao _enjoyed it; doing things like that; why did she come here in the first place?

_Because he lied to me._

* * *

The fight was over; her Hao-sama won – at first, then his brother took over the win.

The first time was over.

He'd try it again.

**

* * *

**

She'd wanted this, _thought _that when Hao-sama won, he'd be happy, and his happiness was all that mattered. But she didn't – she didn't want him to win, didn't want him to leave.

All this time, they were only being used – _she _was being used, especially her – and even Opacho, who'd trusted him so much.

_Lies._

"Hao-sama;" She hesitated, "Hao...what are you going to do now?" The latter closed his eyes, a relaxed smile on his face. "Live as the shaman king, of course. I can do anything I want. " _Anything he wants._

_But he doesn't want anything. He already has everything._

"I'm going to rebulid this world, Kanna, a world with only strong shamans, a world with only people like _us_..." He looked like a child who was fantazising, about this great thing he was going to do; and in the end, to succeed. "I need a world like this." Kanna looked down. "But you're going to have to leave. You're going to have to leave this reality to go to your dream, Hao." Hao looked a her, a frown apparent, but not completely visible. "_This _reality? _This,_ Kanna, is the dream. A dream that we're all going to wake up from, to find something better." "It'll take years. Decades, perhaps." She reminded. "Decades." He agreed. "You'll live long enough to wait for me, yes? I believe in you. I believe in you strength." _He doesn't believe in me. _"I really do, Kanna. Live for me, alright?" She _wanted _to believe him. But she knew that he was just waiting for her to die. He didn't need her anymore. "Yes." She answered, nevertheless.

"Hao...do you love your status more than me?" The latter stared at her like she was crazy. "Kanna; I'm not..." He trailed off, leaving his words hanging, but Kanna knew what he meant.

Hao didn't know what she meant.

"Look, Kanna, I already said – I love you." He pulls her into an embrace, and even though it was something hed never do to anyone else – she felt he was lying. _He says it so easily. _"I'll always stay by your side. I'll never leave you." He promised. He realized that he was being contradictory, and quickly added, "Not forever, at least." He huggs her tighter.

Finally, they break apart, and Kanna thanks Hao. Hao nodds, and they go back into their new palace, owned by King Hao Asakura once again.

**

* * *

**

Kanna hears shifting.

She looks out the window and sees Hao, in his usual attire, the one that he felt most comfortable in when in battle. Standing there, in the middle of the night, probably so that no one will wake up to see him.

Hao, who wasn't beside her.

Hao, who was out there instead.

Hao, who was leaving.

Quickly, despite the chill of the night,she rushed out of the palace in tank tops and shorts.

"Hao!" The flame was already lit around the latter, though he is unaffected by it. Kanna knows the fire; it lets him travel. It lets him dissappear. "Hao!" She yells again, louder this time. Through the burst of flame, he looks and her, and smiles. "Wait for me, Kanna." He seems to say, though she couldn't hear him properly. The blazing fire along with the wind has blocked out most of the sounds. "Hao!" She yells again, even louder this time, and reaches out to the fire. To Hao. "No! Don't leave yet! You can't leave yet! How about everyone! Macchi, Mari, Opacho, and how about me!" Hao looks away. "I need to do this, Kanna. For us." _For **you. **Not me. Not really me. _"Me, Hao! ME! I _need _you!" She was being selfish, she knew, but Hao was more selfish. He says that he was going to do this to the world, but really, he was just doing it for himself.

And he read her mind, looked at her and whispered, "Just wait for me."

"HAO!" And the fire encircled him entirely, burning, disappearing with him – until there was nothing left.

_I'll always stay by your side. _He had promised.

_I'll never leave you. _He had promised again.

But he left just a second ago.

**

* * *

**

Kanna smiles. She fingers a little piece of paper, with the words Hao said before he left. _Just wait for me. _It was a lie, of course; he seemed so fond of them, he was probably the lie himself. And she'd fallen for the lie; fallen for the thousand year old who had the form of a thirteen year old, fallen for the man who'd tamed her with lies;

But then again, she was pretty fond of those lies, too.

She blinked and a strand of hair fell infront of her face, blurring her vision even more. So after all, she couldn't win against Nichrome. She thought she could, obviously, because he looked like a little kid.

Of course, so did Hao.

_Just wait for me. _Her smile grew wider.

Her vision was dead now, and her hearing was on the edge. She brought the piece of paper to her eyes, wishing to read it one last time. She sensed a presence beside her, and that presence seemed to be reaching towards the piece of paper. From what little energy she had left, she held the paper close to her chest, protecting it. She sensed the hand retreating, and slowly unclutched the paper, her strength fading from her.

"You waited for me." A smooth silky voice said, though it sounded fuzzy and unclear to Kanna's dying ears.

"You waited for me." The voice said again. It was a half lie – she couldn't stay long enough. She smiled for the last time. She was especially fond of this lie. "Hao-sama," She breathed, hesitated; attempted to bow, then left.

Left this world, and into Hao-sama's dream. Now he'll think of her forever...

**

* * *

**

Now you can laugh at me and tell me how much this sucked.

Seriosuly, during my whole time typing this story, basically the only thought in my head was _Holy (bleep) holy (bleep) holy (BLEEP). _I realized, by this point, that I wasn't wrong, because this sounded like some super-emo-sappy-love-story.

I bet there's a million typos here. Noooooo.

Review?


End file.
